darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
416
As his guilt over his condition grows, Barnabas begs Ben to kill him at dawn with a wooden stake, so that the trail of death will end. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held at the great house of Collinwood, a séance which has suspended time and space, and sent one girl on an uncertain and frightening journey into the past, back to the year 1795. There each of the Collins ancestors resembles a present day member of the Collins family, but the names and relationships have changed, and Victoria Winters finds herself a stranger in a sea of familiar faces. She finds herself both witness and participant, as the ancient agonies of the Collins family slowly unfold. Joshua Collins arrives home and is angry to find Naomi drinking. She sadly tells him that their daughter, Sarah, died last night. Act I Joshua is visibly shaken by the news, especially when he learns that Victoria Winters predicted it. He vows to seek retribution and revenge. Act II Joshua visits Victoria in jail and accuses her of killing Sarah. Victoria tries to defend herself, but Joshua does not believe her explanation of traveling through time. He tells her to enjoy the limited time she has left because she will soon be destroyed by fire and damned to hell. Ben Stokes goes to Barnabas Collins in the secret room at the mausoleum. Barnabas blames himself for Sarah's death. He wants to turn himself in to the authorities thereby freeing Victoria Winters. Ben has a better idea: if Barnabas can get money or jewels, Ben can help Victoria escape. Naomi visits Sarah's coffin in the family mausoleum, as Barnabas and Ben listen from within the secret room. Act III Joshua arrives at the mausoleum and tenderly comforts Naomi. He express real grief before he takes her home. From behind the stone wall, Barnabas quietly pleads for them to stay. Act IV After they leave, Barnabas tells Ben he can no longer go into the village and turn himself in; it would disgrace the family forever. Barnabas agrees that Ben can help Victoria escape from jail. Barnabas asks Ben to come back at sunrise and drive a stake through his heart so that he can finally die and be free from this curse. Ben is vehemently opposed to this plan but he agrees to carry it out. Memorable quotes : Naomi: There is something I must tell you. : Joshua: I'm sure it can wait. : Naomi: Yes, it can wait. It can wait forever. Because nothing will change it. ---- : Naomi: Joshua, if it interests you, Sarah is in her room. I dressed her in her light blue dress that she's to wear on her birthday. I brushed her hair. You will find her there, at peace at last, if it interests you to say goodbye to her. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Naomi Collins * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Louis Edmonds as Joshua Collins * Thayer David as Ben Stokes * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production Story * Sarah's memorial plaque in the Collins mausoleum reads: Born 1784, Died 1795. Previously, in 276 it read: Born 1786, Died 1796. A death year of 1796 would be correct as 413 established a year change. Also in 413, the Collins Family History Book foretold that Sarah would die of exposure on her eleventh birthday, so a birth year of 1785 would be correct. Bloopers and continuity errors * A boom microphone can briefly be seen over Naomi's head in Act I, as she tells Joshua she wants to be left alone. * The bars of Victoria's cell move as she shakes them when Joshua leaves. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 416 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 416 - Stone Cold The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 416Category:Dark Shadows episodes